This invention relates to augmented imaging techniques and augmented displays.
An augmented display is a see-through display which overlays an image onto a background. The overlaid image is a virtual image. The background is a real world view of the ambient environment. The overall image is formed by adding light to the background. The added light corresponds to the virtual image. The virtual image appears to be transparent because in the display portion where the image is formed, light from both the virtual image and the background impinge on the same photoreceptors in the viewer's eye. Because light from both light sources impinge on the same photoreceptors, it may be difficult for the viewer to distinguish between the image and the background. This invention is directed toward a method and apparatus for improving the contrast of an augmented display.